


Simple Gifts

by Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), starker - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Starker, Valentine's Day, starkerenespañol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina
Summary: Segundo trabajo del reto #StarkerValentine2019.No guarda relación con ningún trabajo publicado por la autora.





	1. DOCE

**Author's Note:**

> Segundo trabajo del reto #StarkerValentine2019.  
> No guarda relación con ningún trabajo publicado por la autora.

Salió apurado de la escuela y llegó corriendo a su trabajo de medio tiempo. Mientras atendía a los comensales y procuraba no olvidar las ordenes de cada uno, repasaba mentalmente su plan. Al menos, esa era su ultima semana trabajando y aunque no se lo había dicho a May (quien seguramente pondría el grito en el cielo), ya había ahorrado lo suficiente. Su pretexto para llegar tarde a casa era decir que se había quedado estudiando en la escuela para el siguiente decatlón, pero lo cierto era que estaba juntando dinero para comprar ese regalo.

No sabía cómo lo iba a tomar él. Aunque seguramente tendría cientos o miles de todos los colores, texturas y marcas, él quería esmerarse en darle una que fuera única y al fin la había encontrado. Todavía se sentía culpable por haber tenido que entrar a hurtadillas al enorme edificio y aprovechar cuando él no estaba para hacer dos cosas: la primera, era hackear los sistemas de seguridad (FRIDAY incluida) y la segunda, había sido tener que aprenderse de memoria los colores que sólo estaban a la vista.

Una corbata más no haría gran diferencia, pero él quería entregársela. Quería pensar que, si le gustaba y no lo rechazaba, muy seguramente podría tener suerte y vérsela puesta un día y sonreiría como un bobo al saber que algo que él le había dado, estaba cerca de su corazón... No tan cerca, pero sí con él.

Su turno terminó y se apresuró a dejar todo en orden. Era día de paga y al fin, con lo recibido podía ir a esa elegante tienda y escogerla. También le alcanzaba para un accesorio y elegiría uno que fuera acorde. Faltaban dos días para que fuera San Valentín, pero aprovecharía que al día siguiente todos estarían entregando las cartas del amigo secreto en el buzón de la escuela para escaparse e ir a comprar lo que tenía en mente.

Tal vez sería demasiado pedir que algún día ese hombre lo abrazara o que lo mirara de una forma distinta a cómo siempre lo hacía, pero se conformaría con que al menos, le estrechara la mano apenas le entregara ese regalo. Era demasiado soñar con que algún día ese hombre le hiciera un cumplido, pero eso ya sería el plus. Esa corbata roja con el pisacorbata dorado era un regalo que Peter quería hacerle a Tony Stark, su mentor y el hombre del que se había enamorado locamente por primera vez en su vida.


	2. TRECE

Suspiró tan fuerte que le dolió. Ya había tomado más de tres tazas de expreso y había roto su pelota antiestrés. Pepper sólo lo miraba con condescendencia y sabiendo del carácter tan terrible de su jefe, había cancelado todas sus citas. Tony era muy celoso de su vida privada a últimas y lo que menos quería, era darle a la rubia un motivo para hacerle burla. Él mismo ya sabía de qué se trataba y por lo mismo, tenía que seguir fingiendo demencia.

—Que descanses, Tony.

—¿Ya te vas? Apenas son las cuatro.

—Sí, pero creo que mi presencia aquí sobra. Deberías irte a descansar o por lo menos, deberías hacer una llamada a quien quiera que te esté poniendo así.

Tony frunció el ceño. Odiaba que su asistente y amiga lo conociera tan bien.

—¿Tan mal me veo?

—Pésimo, peor que otras veces. Adiós y feliz día de San Valentín por adelantado. Mañana me voy a tomar el día libre y espero que tú hagas lo mismo.

Tony miró que la rubia iba saliendo lentamente y se puso de pie.

—Ah no, no me sigas. Dije que ya me voy, es más, ya me fui.

—Ayúdame.

—No.

Tony la fue siguiendo por el pasillo.

—Por favor, te lo suplico.

Pepper se detuvo y arqueó una ceja mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarlo.

—¿Qué va a ser lo que tengo que escoger en tu nombre? ¿Un collar de diamantes? ¿Un costoso abrigo de mink o alguna piel exótica? ¿Lencería que sea talla doble cero? ¿Zapatos de diseñador que son súper incómodos? ¿Un auto nuevo? ¿Un crucero por tres meses en el Mediterráneo hasta que se olvide de ti?

Tony suspiró.

—No, nada de eso. A él no le impresionan esas cosas.

Pepper abrió los ojos sorprendida ante esa súbita confesión.

—¿A él? Vaya, no sabía que al fin habías reconocido esa parte que tanto te empeñabas en negar. ¿Lo conozco?

Tony sintió que le punzaban las sienes y se apretó el tabique de la nariz.

—Sí, sí lo conoces y por eso necesito ayuda. Nunca me había pasado algo así y...

Pepper se acercó para acomodarle el cuello de la camisa como siempre hacía para consolarlo.

—Si es quien creo que es, tal vez una consola de videojuegos nueva y moderna ayude. En Amazon hay muchas opciones y eso sí lo puedes hacer tú solo. Descansa y suerte con eso.

Tony se quedó clavado en su lugar y ya no pudo decir nada para defenderse ni para justificarse.

Nunca había gustado de nadie como hasta ese momento en su vida y por lo mismo, era demasiado difícil. Regresó a su oficina y le pidió a su IA que empezara a buscar opciones de regalos para un chico de la edad de Peter. Todo aquel desplegado no lo convenció. Pasó horas buscando algo que lo emocionara y que tampoco gritara que la extravagancia seguía siendo su sello personal. Había sido muy fácil impresionar a gente vana durante años. Cada conquista, así fuera de una noche se conformaba con cualquier cosa que gritara opulencia, pero Peter no era así y eso le complicaba las cosas de forma terrible.

Quería darle algo que pudiera dar pauta a algo más, algo con lo que pudiera empezar a acercarse más allá del papel de mentor en el que se había instalado y del que ahora se arrepentía. Quería encontrar un detalle con el cual pudiera ganarse poco a poco al chico, pero ahí venía la otra parte del problema y esa era la que realmente le causaba tremendo dolor de cabeza por ser la más obvia.

¿Cómo le diría a Peter que le gustaba mucho, que aquel cariño que sentía había quedado rebasado por un sentimiento más fuerte y puro, uno que jamás había sentido?

¿Cómo se acercaría a ese muchacho de ojos dulces y mirada soñadora sin que eso terminara por privarlo completamente de su compañía? Porque una cosa era reconocer para sí mismo lo que estaba sintiendo, otra cosa era que su eterna confidente lo entendiera y no lo juzgara, pero la peor parte era decírselo al causante de aquel embrollo sin que lo tomara como algo terrible o enfermo.

Molesto, Tony se levantó y se puso el saco. Confiaba con que saliendo a recorrer la ciudad pudiera encontrar algo digno de él, de aquel chico que, con su sencillez e ingenuidad, al fin había conquistado su corazón y lo había hecho sentir emocionado, peor que cuando había sido un adolescente de la edad de aquel que lo había fascinado y lo tenía enloquecido.


	3. CATORCE

Peter llevaba en su mochila aquel pequeño empaque. Ni siquiera había llevado libros o cuadernos a la escuela para evitar que el peso maltratara aquel delicado envoltorio. Sólo de pensar en su reacción, su corazón latía desbocado y las manos le sudaban.

Quería ir a verlo a su oficina, pero eso sería después de que fuera a su trabajo por última vez a dar las gracias y a ofrecer sus servicios para el verano. No había podido dormir de la emoción y aunque esperaba que todo saliera bien, también había reservado un espacio en su mente en caso de que el regalo no fuera bien recibido o de que aquel a quien iba dirigido, lo mirara con desdén y lo desechara por considerarlo indigno de un hombre de su categoría.

Peter trató de que aquel sentimiento no permaneciera más tiempo del debido en su corazón, y aunque era consciente de que no era fácil impresionar a un hombre como Tony, que podía tener lo que quisiera con sólo tronar los dedos, no se amilanó. Trató de mantenerse sereno y positivo, esperando por lo menos una sonrisa o un "Gracias, niño", como todos los que el millonario siempre le daba cuando estaban trabajando juntos.

Llegó y habló con el gerente de aquella cafetería y después de haber recibido un extra por su impecable y eficiente trabajo, salió de ese lugar para dirigirse a las oficinas del millonario. Iba caminando y silbando por la acera, cuando un auto negro que reconocía bastante bien pasó a toda prisa y al alcanzar a distinguir que el asiento trasero estaba lleno de rosas, algo dentro de él se rompió.

Lo había olvidado.

Era Catorce de febrero, el día en el que los enamorados y los amantes se reunían de manera furtiva para verse y celebrar lo que comúnmente pasaba desapercibido el resto del año. Se sintió ridículo al pensar que con una simple corbata que había costado el equivalente a medio año de rentas, podía impresionar a su mentor.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero siguió caminando. Por lo menos al entregar aquel insulso regalo que le había costado mucho tiempo, esfuerzo y desvelos, podría entregar esa parte de su corazón que había reservado para Tony. Más bien, sentía que todo su corazón era para el millonario, aquel que seguramente ya tenía una cita con alguna amante, de esas que por mucho tiempo se le conocieron públicamente y eran su sello distintivo.

"Vamos, Peter. No pasa nada... le dejas la maldita corbata, sales y te vas a tu casa o a atrapar tipos malos o..."

Se enjugó una lágrima y caminó mientras veía caer el atardecer y a los enamorados tomarse de la mano mientras que alguno de ellos, llevaba un ramo de rosas o algún regalo, de esos que los idiotas y soñadores como él, daban pensando que era una gran muestra de amor.

***

Sabía que no era lo adecuado, pero no había podido pensar en otra cosa. No era muy creativo y hasta ese momento, lamentó haber dejado por muchos años sus asuntos en manos de Pepper. Al menos la florista había tenido la atención de explicarle el significado de cada flor y por lo mismo, se abstuvo de llevar un enorme ramo de crisantemos amarillos, que expresaban todo lo contrario.

"Nunca he regalado flores, la verdad soy un idiota con eso", se había justificado con la mujer, quien diligentemente comenzó a mostrarle algo que pudiera servirle para hacer una declaración sutil. Por lo mismo, las rosas lavandas expresaban justamente lo que él sentía: un flechazo como nunca, un amor puro, tierno, que si bien no fue a primera vista, sí se fortaleció con el tiempo. Unas cuantas dalias violetas al centro de ese descomunal arreglo floral y también había unos lirios azules rodeando ese regalo.

Con eso expresaría lo que con palabras no podía: los lirios para el amor tierno y las dalias para expresar la fuerza de ese sentimiento.

Manejó a toda prisa, iría a su oficina a recoger algunas cosas y después, iría a esperar al chico afuera del apartamento en el que vivía, pero esperaría a que la oscuridad fuera su cómplice. Lo más seguro es que cuando lo vieran esperando afuera de ese edificio, la gente empezara a hacer conjeturas sobre su presencia. Tal vez algun atrevido pensaría que estaba tratando de seducir a la mujer, cuyo sobrino era su protegido, pero de lo que en realidad se trataba, era que aquel detalle tan insulso y poco original era para el chico.

Dio vueltas por la ciudad tratando de hacer tiempo y mirando con cierto recelo a las parejas que paseaban como si nada, presumiendo su relación y el poder tener la certeza de que nadie los juzgaría por ser simples desconocidos. Y Tony envidiaba eso: si las cosas salían como él pensaba y Peter no lo tachaba de raro por regalarle flores, veía complicado que de buenas a primeras él pudiera pensar en salir tomándolo de la mano. Sí, disponía de muchos recursos y podía cerrar media ciudad para ellos dos si quería, pero no se trataba de eso.

No quería vivir en la clandestinidad si las cosas resultaban de la forma en la que él esperaba. Él quería darle su lugar a Peter como el chico que había logrado lo que nadie pudo. Él quería mostrar con orgullo la razón más bella que existía en el mundo de que él estuviera feliz y encantado de seguir adelante. Él quería que todo el mundo supiera que Peter era el dueño de su corazón y que no necesitaba nada más para ser feliz. Tony anhelaba que todo el mundo supiera que aquel chico al que casi le triplicaba la edad, tenía el poder suficiente para hacerlo amar la vida otra vez, que era el único que había logrado darle motivos de sobra para querer estar vivo y sentirse pleno, que era el único por el cual no había razones para añorar un pasado vacío, lleno de soledad y placeres falsos, si el único que le interesaba era justamente aquel que le causaba la sola mención de su nombre o su recuerdo.

Tony estaba en serio enamorado de Peter, pero poder gritar a los cuatro vientos que estaba prendado de un joven, era algo difícil. Las críticas no le dolerían a él porque estaba acostumbrado, pero no quería que fuera Peter quien, debido a ello, decidiera poner tierra de por medio y que realmente fuera él mismo quien pudiera arruinar con eso, lo más hermoso que le había pasado.


	4. FINAL

Al cabo de unas horas, vio que Peter llegaba a casa. Ya estaba oscuro y aunque casi no había gente en la calle, esperó un poco más. El chico se sentó en la escalinata y dejó caer su mochila. Tony no perdía detalle de todo eso y sintiendo que en cualquier momento su corazón iba a detenerse por la emoción, salió del auto.

—Peter.

El chico se sobresaltó y se levantó lentamente.

—Señor Stark... qué sorpresa.

Tony tragó saliva.

—¿Apenas saliste de la escuela?

Peter mintió.

—Sí... Apenas.

—Ah, ya veo —respondió Tony queriendo extender la banalidad de esa conversación tan forzada—. Por cierto, hace algún tiempo que ya no te he visto por las oficinas ni por el laboratorio. Creí que estabas emocionado porque continuáramos con las mejoras a tu traje y con que empezáramos a desarrollar algunos de tus proyectos. Al menos, el de la feria de ciencias de tu escuela.

Peter bajó la mirada.

—Ah, sí. No he tenido tiempo y la verdad es que he llegado muy cansado. ¿Puedo ir la próxima semana?

—Puedes ir cuando gustes. Si quieres mañana. Puedo ir a recogerte a la escuela si quieres.

Peter suspiró.

—Yo le aviso. Lo más seguro es que sea después.

Tony frunció el ceño.

—¿Pasa algo?

Peter apretó los labios apenas sintió el nudo empezar a formarse en su garganta.

—No, es sólo que estoy cansado.

Tony puso su mano sobre el hombro delgado del chico y lo apretó suavemente.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Peter se hizo a un lado cuando sintió que iba a llorar.

—No, mejor lo dejo descansar. Me imagino que ya tiene planes —se atrevió a reprochar sutilmente.

—No, ¿por qué?

Peter apretó los puños recordando lo que había visto en la tarde.

—Porque hoy es San Valentín. Supongo que alguien lo está esperando y yo le estoy robando el tiempo.

Tony sintió que su corazón palpitaba con fuerza.

—De hecho sí, sí tengo planes.

Peter suspiró queriendo ahogar un sollozo.

—Bueno, diviértase.

—No lo creo —dijo Tony fingiendo cordialidad para esconder los nervios—. No es divertido tener un arreglo floral en el carro y no saber cómo entregarlo sin que me sienta ridículo y lleno de miedo.

Peter levantó la mirada. Había olvidado que en su mente, el Tony cínico no existía, pero en el mundo real sí.

—¿Es para May? —preguntó temeroso.

Tony se alejó un poco y se desanudó la corbata porque sentía que se estaba ahogando.

—Son para ti y espero que ni tú ni tu tía vayan a golpearme por mi torpe atrevimiento.

Peter se quedó boquiabierto. Aquel subidón de adrenalina lo desconcertó.

—¿Perdón?

Tony fue el que desvió la mirada.

—No sabía qué regalarte por ser San Valentín porque nunca te he preguntado qué te gusta y porque nunca he regalado nada en esta fecha.

Peter sintió un hormigueo recorrerlo.

—Oh...

Los dos se quedaron callados sin mirarse. El fino viento de la noche los envolvió, pero no era suficiente para poder apaciguar aquel rubor que ardía en el rostro de cada uno y que la oscuridad, amablemente había camuflado.

—¿Puedo entregártelas? —se atrevió a preguntar Tony tratando de hacer que su voz sonara normal, arrogante y segura como siempre.

Peter asintió y mientras el millonario iba al auto para sacar las flores, él fue a levantar la mochila. Lo más seguro era que aquel regalo que pensaba echar a la basura después de haber desistido de ir a aquellas oficinas y haberse puesto a patrullar la ciudad queriendo ahogar su pena vespertina; estuviera arruinado. Lo sacó y para su sorpresa, la envoltura seguía impecable.

Lo sostuvo con manos temblorosas y sintió que algo ardía en su interior cuando miró que su mentor se acercaba con aquel exquisito arreglo.

—Toma, son para ti porque...

Peter se apresuró a extenderle la caja.

—Yo le compré esto. Digo, no es la gran cosa, pero... espero que le guste.

Ambos hicieron malabares mientras intercambiaban regalos. Otra vez ese silencio que, aunque incómodo, hablaba por sí mismo. Peter contempló las flores con ternura mientras que Tony abría aquella caja y sonreía ante la fina corbata y el accesorio que lo engalanaba.

—No debiste molestarte, Pete —dijo Tony mientras sonreía enternecido.

—Usted tampoco...—dijo Peter mientras admiraba los lirios.

Tony suspiró.

—Me disculpo por regalarte algo no tan esmerado como lo que me acabas de dar y en mi defensa diré que en serio, no sabía qué podía regalarte.

—Son hermosas. Nunca me habían dado flores...

Los dos se miraron fijamente y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que podían sentir la respiración del otro en su rostro. Peter estaba casi levantado en sus puntas y Tony estaba acercándose peligrosamente hacia ese par de labios delgados. El maullido de un gato los trajo de vuelta y ambos volvieron a tomar su distancia.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana? —preguntó Tony recuperando su aire soberbio.

—No—dijo Peter mientras volteaba hacia su ventana—. ¿Por qué?

Tony sonrió.

—Es que ya es tarde para invitarte a salir, ya sabes, por la fecha y todo eso.

Peter ahogó una risita.

—May no está, dijo que iba a llegar tarde porque iba a cenar con su novio y la verdad iba a pedir una pizza para mí solo.

Tony volvió a acercarse un poco.

—¿Te llevas tus flores o las subimos a dejar mientras me pongo la corbata nueva y vamos a buscar algo para comer?

Peter sintió que el rubor no se iba a ir tan fácilmente de su rostro.

—Son enormes, van a ocupar mucho espacio. Mejor las dejamos y mientras usted se la pone, yo pido una pizza. Todos los restaurantes deben estar llenos y...

Otra vez la arrogancia en la voz del mayor.

—Soy Tony Stark. Podemos ir a donde tú quieras, sólo avísale a May que vas a llegar un poco tarde y que yo te voy a traer... Digo, si quieres.

Peter suspiró, sintiendo que las mariposas en su estómago volvían a ejecutar esa danza sutil pero poderosa en su interior. Otra vez sintió que era invencible.

—Vamos. Es el primer San Valentín que alguien me invita a salir.

Tony sintió que era el momento indicado y lo dijo en voz alta. Ya no tenía nada que perder si todo estaba resultando bien.

—Que sea el primero de muchos... porque yo quiero que todos tus febreros sean míos y yo quiero pasar los que me queden contigo.

Peter asintió cuando se dio cuenta de que el amor empezaba a tejerse en el aire y se estremeció cuando Tony lo tomó suavemente del brazo para subir a ese edificio. Ya no tenía nada más que decir y aunque sentía que estaba soñando, aquel aroma que emanaba de Tony lo hacía sentir más consciente que nunca.

—¿Me puedes comprar unas rosas? —preguntó Peter rompiendo aquella formalidad que durante mucho tiempo le estorbó.

—Todas las que quieras y aun así, nunca van a ser suficientes para demostrarte lo que siento por ti.

FIN.


	5. EPÍLOGO

Peter escuchó que la puerta de su habitación se abrió casi furiosamente, pero apenas vio a May lo entendió todo.

—Peter Benjamin Parker, ¿me puedes explicar qué carajos hace un camino de pétalos de rosas desde la calle hasta nuestra puerta?

Peter se acomodó lentamente sobre la cama y se frotó los ojos.

—No sé—respondió con voz adormilada.

—¿Ah no? ¿Entonces tampoco sabes qué hace Tony Stark durmiendo en el sillón mientras esta tapado con tu frazada y toda mi casa está llena de rosas y hay como tres botellas de champán dentro de la nevera?

Peter bostezó.

—No lo sé. Tal vez lo mismo que hace Happy Hoogan esperando allá abajo desde las cinco de la mañana. Me levanté a tomar agua y me asomé por la ventana... No sé de qué estás hablando, ¿o Tony ya lo sabe?

May arqueó una ceja.

—Tal vez me confundí. Creo que vi mal. Voy a dormir un rato.

Peter se rio bajito.

—Descansa. Vamos a desayunar al rato en El Plaza, por si los dos gustan acompañarnos.

La italiana ya no dijo nada y con una seña, salió cerrando suavemente la puerta. Peter suspiró mientras se alzaba la camiseta con la que había dormido para contemplar aquel camino de mordiscos y escondía la corbata que le había regalado a Tony la noche anterior. Agradecía que el millonario tuviera el sueño ligero y que, por lo mismo, se hubiera dado cuenta de cuando aquel auto (que era de su propiedad y cuyo motor podía reconocer fácilmente) se estacionó y ambos tuvieron tiempo suficiente para fingir haber dormido separados.

Aunque no había pasado más allá de una sesión de besos algo subidos de tono y un par de caricias atrevidas y una serie de confesiones de amor, aquella ocasión iba a celebrarse posteriormente y en otro lugar. Sin dudarlo y aun emocionado, Peter salió a la sala y fue a tocar suavemente el hombro de Tony.

Aquel abrió los ojos y entendió el mensaje. Se hizo a un lado para que Peter se acurrucara a su lado en el sillón. May tendría que aceptar aquel inesperado noviazgo, del mismo modo que ellos dos tendrían que aceptar aquella relación que de secreta ya no tenía nada.

FIN :v


End file.
